disneyfairiesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tinkerbell: Ein Sommer voller Abenteuer
|Originaltitel = Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue |Produktionsland = USA |Originalsprache = Englisch |Erscheinungsjahr = 2010 |Länge = 76 Minuten |Altersfreigabe = FSK ohne Altersbeschränkung |Regie = Bradley Raymond |Drehbuch =Joe Ansolabehere Bradley Raymond Paul Germain Bob Hilgenberg Jeffrey M. Howard Rob Muir |Produktion = Helen Kalafatic Margot Pipkin |Bild = Tinkerbell Ein Sommer voller Abenteuer Cover.jpg |Bildbreite = 250px }} Tinkerbell: Ein Sommer voller Abenteuer ist der dritte Film der Disney Fairies Reihe und ein computeranimierter Direct-to-DVD Film von Disney aus dem Jahr 2010. Der Film wurde von dem DisneyToon Studios produziert, dies hauptsächlich in Indien. Der Film ist die zweite Fortsetzung von Tinkerbell, welcher 2008 veröffenlicht wurde. Handlung thumb|left|Lizzy findet den Schmetterling wunderschön.Die Feen fliegen auf das Festland und bleiben den ganzen Sommer dort. Im Sommercamp kümmern sich von dort aus um den Sommer. Auch Käse und Blitz sind im Camp. Tinkerbell schaut sich neugierig um und fragt die anderen Feen ob sie helfen kann oder etwas reparieren soll. Terence verlässt das Sommercamp um andere Camps mit Feenstaub zu versorgen. Sie wollte gerade nach Fundsachen suchen, da wird sie von Vidia aufgehalten. Diese warnt Tinkerbell vor den Menschen. Emily will gerade einen Schmetterling bemalen, als eine Fee Alarm schlägt, da zwei Menschen mit ihren Auto vorbei fahren. Der Schmetterling hat lauter Flecken auf seinen Flügeln, weil Emily sich erschrocken hat. Tinkerbell beobachtet die Menschen mit großer Neugier und verfolgt sie. Vidia fliegt ihr schnell hinterher. Das Mädchen und der Mann stiegen aus und gehen ins Haus. Tinkerbell sieht sich das Gefährt näher an. Sie drückt alles an, dabei wird Vidia nass. Die Menschen kommen zurück und unterhalten sich. Sie entdecken den Schmetterling, der falsch bemalt wurde. Das Mädchen namens Lizzy Griffiths glaubt an Feen, aber ihr Vater Martin Griffiths zeigt für dieser Thema kein Interesse. Tinkerbell regt sich darüber sehr auf, doch Vidia kann sie beruhigen. thumb|Tinkerbell entdeckt das Feenhäuschen.Die Beiden beschließen zum Lager zurückzukehren, aber Vidia kann nicht mehr fliegen, so gehen sie zu Fuß. Lizzy geht auf das Feld und baut ihr Feenhäuschen auf. Auf dem Weg stößt Tinkerbell auf Knöpfe und möchte sie mitnehmen, aber Vidia zeigt kein Interesse. Plötzlich decken die Zwei das Feenhäuschen, Tinkerbell geht gleich hin, während Vidia flieht. Tinkerbell geht in das Haus und schaut sich die Uhr an der Wand an. Vidia macht die Türe zu, um ihr zu zeigen wie gefährlich das ist. Lizzy kommt zurück, da sie das Feenhaus verschönern will. Vidia und Tinkerbell bekommen die Türe nicht mehr auf, Vidia flieht ins Gras. Lizzy hört das Glöckchen das am Haus erklingt. Als sie hinein schaut, deckt sie Tinkerbell und ist glücklich. Sie nimmt mit zurück zum Haus. Vidia läuft zu den anderen zurück. Martin Griffiths hat den Schmetterling in ein Glas eingesperrt und will ihn später in London zeigen. Lizzy will ihren Vater die Fee zeigen, doch dieser hat wieder einmal keine Zeit für seine Tochter. Lizzy geht hoch in ihr Zimmer und wird von Mr. Twitches, der Katze verfolgt. Als sie das Dach des Feenhäuschen öffnet, fliegt Tinkerbell hinaus, dabei wird sie von Mr. Twitches verfolgt. Lizzy sperrt Tinkerbell in einen Käfig ein und nimmt den Kater mit aus den Zimmer. Tinkerbell versucht aus dem Käfig zu entkommen, doch leider ohne Erfolg. Währenddessen kann Vidia wieder fliegen, doch es fängt an zu regnen. Bei den Feen angekommen, erzählt sie ihnen was passiert ist. Klara, Silberhauch, Rosetta und Emily beschließen Tinkerbell zu retten. Da es regnet kommen die Feen nicht zum Haus, aber Bobble und Clank haben eine Idee. Sie wollen ein Boot bauen, da es mithilfe der Tiere und Feen schneller gebaut ist. Schon machen sie sich auf den Weg. thumb|left|Tinkerbell und Lizzy freunden sich an.Im Haus der Griffths tropft es hinein, Martin Griffiths ist beschäftigt im ganzen Haus Töpfe und Vasen aufzustellen. Lizzy kommt zurück ins Zimmer und hat Tinkerbell etwas zu essen mitgebracht. Sie lässt sie aus dem Käfig, Tinkerbell fliegt los zum Fenster, aber sie bekommt es nicht auf. Lizzy möchte sie beruhigen, doch Tinkerbell fliegt durch den ganzen Zimmer und versteckt sich in der Ecke. Lizzy erzählt ihr, wie sehr sie Feen mag und zeigt ihr, ihre Bilder. Tinkerbell kommt näher und spricht mit Lizzy, doch diese hört nur einen Glöckchen klingen, wenn Tinkerbell spricht. Sie erklärt ihr wie sie heißt. Plötzlich kommt ihr Vater hinein und gibt ihr Feldbücher, die sie sich anschauen soll. Sie fragt ihn ob er nicht eines über Feen hat, doch er meint es gibt keine Fakten. Er schenkt ihr ein Feldbuch, wo sie ihre Sachen hinein schreiben und malen kann. Tinkerbell und Lizzy beschließen ein Feldbuch über Feen zu machen. Tinkerbell erklärt ihr alles über die Feen. thumb|left|Clank, Bobble, Vidia, Klara und SilberhauchWährenddessen segeln die Feen auf dem Wasser. Emily entdeckt, dass sie in eine Wasserströmung kommen und drohen abzustürzen. Sie können nicht mehr wenden, doch dank Silberhauch, die einen Wasserwellen erzeugt werden sie gerettet, doch das Schiff geht bei der Landung kaputt. Jetzt wissen sie nicht mehr wo sie hin müssen, doch Clank entdeckt einen Knopf und so erinnert sich Vidia an den Weg. Sie beschließen zu Fuß weiter zu gehen. Als nächstes müssen sie einen Schlammfluss durchqueren. Rosetta ist gar nicht begeistert und zieht ihre Schuhe aus. Vidia bleibt plötzlich hängen und kommt nicht mehr heraus. Bobble und Clank suchen etwas, mit dem sie Vidia befreien können. Doch dann fährt ein Auto auf die Feenmädchen zu. Klara erzeugt Licht und blendet den Fahrer und dieser kann in der letzter Minuten bremsen. Er steigt aus, Emiliy hat eine Idee, alle halten sich am Schnürsenkel fest und werden heraus gezogen. Dann kommen schon die beiden Feenjungen zurück. Nun sind sie am Haus angekommen. thumb|Tinkerbell und Lizzy fliegen durch den Raum.Tinkerbell und Lizzy sind fertig mit den Buch. Es kann aufgehört zu regnen und Lizzy lässt Tinkerbell frei. Sie umarmen sich noch und Tinkerbell fliegt weg. Lizzy geht hinunter zu ihrem Vater, um ihm das Buch zu zeigen. Doch wieder hat er keine Zeit. Lizzy ist traurig und geht zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Da taucht Tinkerbell wieder auf und Lizzy ist überglücklich. Sie erzählt ihr, dass ihr Vater nie Zeit für sie hat. Lizzy zeigt Tinkerbell, wie man Tee trinkt und schläft ein. Tinkerbell repariert in der ganzen Nacht das Dach und befreit den Schmetterling. Am nächsten Morgen weckt sie Lizzy auf und ihr Vater kommt ins Zimmer. Martin Griffiths hat bemerkt, dass es nicht mehr ins Haus hinein regnet. Tinkerbell möchte, dass Lizzy ihrem Vater das Buch zeigt, doch sie versteht es falsch und wirft ihren Vater aus dem Zimmer. Tinkerbell drängt Lizzy dazu das Buch zu zeigen, als Lizzy hinunter geht, hat ihr Vater bemerkt, dass der Schmetterling fort ist und er ist sauer auf Lizzy. Sie geht zurück in ihr Zimmer und erzählt Tinkerbell, dass sie gerne eine Fee wäre. Das bringt Tinkerbell auf eine Idee. Mit Feenstaub bringt sie Lizzy zum Fliegen bringen und zeigt ihr wie es geht. Martin Griffiths fragt sich was in Lizzys Zimmer vorgeht. thumb|left|[[Emily, Rosetta, Silberhauch und Klara haben ein Geschenk für Lizzy Griffiths.]]In der Zwischenzeit schleichen sich die Feen ins Haus hinein, doch sie werden von Mr. Twitches angegriffen. Sie flüchten in die Küche, da Clank Teller und Tassen zum Fliegen gebracht hat, nutzen sie diese als Bücke. Mr. Twitches verfolgt sie, aber die Feen beschließen, dass Vidia Tinkerbell retten soll. Emily und Rosetta entdecken Katzenminze. Martin Griffiths geht in Lizzys Raum und ist wütend, weil es in ihrem Zimmer ein großes Chaos herrscht. Lizzy erklärt ihm, dass ihre Feenfreundin ihr das Fliegen beigebracht hat. Ihr Vater gefällt das gar nicht und nimmt ihre Bilder von der Wand und wirft sie mit den Feldbuch in den Abfall. Lizzy ist sehr traurig, aber Tinkerbbel zeigt sich Martin Griffiths, dieser ist begeistert. Vidia kommt ins Zimmer und entdeckt, dass Martin Griffiths Tinker Bell einfangen will. Sie rettet Tinkerbell und wird dabei selbst im Glas eingesperrt. Er verlässt sofort ihr Zimmer und macht sich auf dem Weg nach London auf. Tinkerbell und Lizzy wollen ihn aufhalten und sie entdeckt ihre Freunde, die Mr. Twitches mit der Katzenminze unter Kontrolle gebracht haben. Da die Feen nicht im Regen fliegen können, ziehen sie Lizzy ihre Regenkleidung an und bringen sie zum Fliegen. Sie haben ihrer Vater fast eingeholt, doch Lizzy kann nicht so schnell fliegen, da fliegt Tinkerbell vor und bringt das Auto zum Stehen. Martin Griffiths geht zu Fuß weiter und ist fast da, da ruft Lizzy ihren Vater. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er, dass Lizzy fliegt. Die Beiden sprechen sich aus und er gibt ihr das Glas. Lizzy befreit Vidia und die Feen lassen Vater und Tochter fliegen. Martin Griffiths ändert die Uhr im Turm auf 21 Uhr und dann fliegen sie nach Hause. Alle trinken zusammen Tee und essen Kuchen. Klara, Silberhauch, Rosetta und Emily geben Lizzy einen Blumenkranz. Mr. Twitches streichelt Käse und Lizzy und Martin Griffiths schauen sich das Feldbuch über Feen an. Synchronisation Hörspiel thumb|left|150pxAm 8. Oktober 1010 erschien neben dem Film auch eine Hörspiel CD. Diese enthält 6 Tracks und hat eine Spieldauer von 60 Minuten. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Feen Trilogie